Forgotten Past, Forgotten Dreams
by hip-gal
Summary: Inuyahsa has his secret-part of his life story, and he wants to share it with his family from his future life, but Naraku is near and and has some terrible ideas... WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? READ IT!
1. The Great InuYasha

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I'm writing this, but here it goes: " I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of his little companions, and all the yata yata yata, I onlye own Sironoku, Tironamisu and all of the people you haven't heard about." Ok, that's it!  
  
Introduction  
  
This is the story of Inu-Yasha's never shown past. A past that no one knew about. A secret and yet beautiful past, that only one person was allowed to see, and then he would pass it on to another person, so that the story could be relived differently by another generation that was worthy to see such a secret past.  
  
It showed great courage from completely different people that came fro, completely different worlds. It was hidden in such an odd place, that no one would even imagine. It is a forgotten past that took with itself forgotten dreams.  
  
Chapter 1- The Great Inu-Yasha  
  
Sironoku was a normal child, or so he thought. He wanted to be a rock star, have a Nintendo64 with all the coolest games, a huge stereo that would bring his house down. He wanted everything that a thirteen-year-old boy would want. He went to school and he had a best friend named Tironamisu, but he couldn't help noticing his father's awkwardness toward his family. Sironoku didn't know his father's side of the family because his father didn't want him to know about them.  
  
"It happened again!" Sironoku told Tironamisu.  
  
" What happened? Don't tell me your father played that name game you do and."  
  
".Yes! The letter 'i' came in like a gazillion times, and, when I said Inu- Yasha, he freaked out! He started saying that the name was forbidden and that the name was nothing to him!" Sironoku said desperately.  
  
"Forgive me Sironoku, but I think your dad is a little nuts! I think we should look up that name, Inu-Yasha is it?"  
  
" Look, I still don't know anything about this guy, and, if he is from my dad's side of the family, it will be impossible to check!"  
  
"Well, it may sound a little impossible, but if we just make a little try to find something about your dad's side of the family, maybe you can."  
  
(Ok peeps; tell me if you like it for now or if you'd prefer to watch Barney. If you'd prefer to watch Barney, I give up writing the story, if you like it, I'll be your guest and I'll keep on writing.) 


	2. The Great InuYasha Continues

" Forget it Tironamisu! Just FORGET IT!!!!  
  
" Ok, whatever you say." moaned Tironamisu.  
  
And Sironoku entered his house. He was disappointed in himself, but then again, he felt stupid about thinking so stupidly about himself. This Inu-Yasha sounded like he hunted his father's dreams.  
  
" Maybe he's one of those demons father mentioned." Sironoku thought to himself, as he fell asleep.  
  
He tried to forget about Inu-Yasha the whole week, but he couldn't get his mind out of him. He decided to go find information about him.  
  
" Josh, get out of MY computer!" screamed Sironoku at his little brother.  
  
" Fuck off!" screamed Josh.  
  
" I'm so gonna tell mom about your bad words!"  
  
"I don't care! So sew me!"  
  
" You fucking little punk!!!"  
  
" Go to HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And after this, Sironoku left to his room and slammed the door. He lay in his bed thinking of Inu-Yasha.  
  
" He even hunts MY thoughts." Thought Sironoku. " Hope he doesn't get away with haunting my dreams." and Sironoku closed his eyes and took a nap.  
  
He was dreaming of a huge sword, a huge sword. Big and powerful. He wanted to take it. He wanted to grasp it and use it. Use it for. the eyes in the back of his head and dream. He turned around, took the sword, and slashed the thing in half. When he saw who it was, he gasped. It was a person with white hair and he had a huge sword, but he didn't slash him in half as he thought, he slashed the creature beside this person in half.  
  
" That was good for a thirteen-year-old human, Sironoku." snarled Sesshomaru.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Sironoku, not even with a bit of fear, but a lot of hatred.  
  
" I am the master of the past, the king of all demons except my master, Naraku. I am Inu-Yasha's brother, Seshomaru."  
  
" Are you looking for me, or my father?"  
  
" I was searching for you, not that father of yours, who is even untrue to hanyous."  
  
" My father is a human, not some kind of half-demon. You are not a hanyou, you are a demon"  
  
" Very good!" said Sesshomaru clapping. " Very good, my friend, or should I say, my partner."  
  
" Why should I be your partner? Where do you come from?" 


End file.
